Shaela Ven
}} was a female Twi'lek Jedi Knight who served both the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Ven was a respected member of the Jedi Order, serving as a Jedi Healer. During the Clone Wars, Ven chose not to lead soldiers into battlefields. A strict pacifist, Ven instead chose to lead relief efforts to planets in need, as well as serving as a healer to wounded soldiers. As the war continued, Shaela Ven eventually became the Jedi Temple's Chief Healer. With her newfound responsibilities, Ven oversaw the day-to-day operations in the Halls of Healing. Ven would later take on Caden Zhalto as her Padawan, and the two would form a strong bond, with Ven intending for Zhalto to take her role as Chief Healer someday. Shaela would eventually give her own life during Operation: Knightfall, defending the Jedi Temple from the 501st Legion and using her lightsaber for the first and last time since her knighting ceremony. Shaela died in her own Halls of Healing, slaughtered by the overwhelming amount of clone troopers. Biography Early life Born on Ryloth, Shaela Ven was taken to the Jedi Temple at an early age. She became a strong pacifist and focused the majority of her training in the art of healing. Upon becoming a Jedi Knight, Shaela joined the Circle of Jedi Healers, and often traveled to worlds with severely wounded soldiers. Shaela was well-respected among her peers for her dedication to her cause and beliefs. The Clone Wars Bacta Platoon When the Clone Wars began, Shaela Ven met with the Jedi Council, requesting that, instead of leading an army like many Jedi Knights, she had control of a small group of clone troopers. With this group, Shaela intended to travel to worlds in need of aid and give supplies to innocent civilians, as well as helping with healing wounded soldiers. The Jedi Council approved of Shaela's actions, and gave her a platoon to control. Nicknamed "Bacta Platoon", Shaela and Lieutenant 'Zest' led the platoon on various relief missions, from Takodana to Arduine. Chief Healer As the Clone Wars continued sending the galaxy into chaos, the Jedi Council granted Shaela the unique rank of Chief Healer. In her new role, Shaela oversaw the day-to-day operations of the Halls of Healing. Due to Shaela having to remain on Coruscant, Bacta Platoon was disbanded and it's members were dispersed to other positions in the Grand Army. Taking On A Padawan Upon meeting Caden Zhalto, a Padawan who had recently lost his original Master, Ven decided to take on Zhalto as her new Padawan. Zhalto had a strong interest in the art of healing. As well as being her padawan, Zhalto also served as Ven's assistant in the Halls of Healing. Forming a strong bond with him, Ven fully intended for Zhalto to take her role as Chief Healer someday, believing he was fit for the position. Personality and traits After her knighting, Shaela Ven began to dress in white Jedi robes to symbolize her role as a healer. Taking her duties seriously, Shaela spent much of her free time training and studying the Force, taking a great curiosity in how it functioned in the universe. Shaela was extremely devoted to preserving peace in the galaxy, and was extremely loyal to both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. However, she disapproved of the Clone Wars, believing that diplomacy was the correct action to pursue if either side intended to end the war. Powers and abilities Shaela was incredibly strong in the Force and the art of healing, which led to her becoming the Jedi Temple's Chief Healer in 20 BBY. Shaela would often meditate during Bacta Platoon's travels, and had a great amount of concentration when in battlefields. While Shaela was equipped with a green-bladed lightsaber, she rarely used it, as it clashed with her strict pacifism beliefs. Category:Jedi Healer